Dead alive
by Caelia93
Summary: Carol es mortalmente herida y Rick no puede dejar de pensar en que cuando por fin Daryl y ella consiguen estar juntos, son brutalmente separados. Una historia muy trágica sobre el amor infinito entre Daryl y Carol


" **Dead alive"**

Negan se los había llevado, a Carol y Carl aprovechando que Rick, Daryl y Glenn y los demás estaban distraídos buscandolos por donde no era. Les habían tendido una trama y ahora Negan los tenía. Y eso solo significaba una cosa.. que estaban muertos. Rick no quería aceptarlo y parecía ser que Daryl tampoco.

Daryl estaba fuera de sí y Rick se preguntó si por fin habían dado el paso, si por fin estaban juntos … para ahora ser separados. Decidió no pensarlo y se dispuso a buscar por la zona que le tocaba a él y a Glenn.

…...

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, tan rápido que a Glenn y a él no les dio tiempo a se había tirado encima de Carol y se había llevado un balazo en el estómago.

Rick la cogió en brazos dispuesto a llevarla de vuelta a casa, tenía que salvarla, una vez más se había sacrificado por sus hijos y tenía que salvarla. Pero justo cuando iban por mitad de camino, ella le detuvo, se le acababa el tiempo.. había perdido demasiada sangre.

Podemos seguir Carol, tenemos que seguir- dijo él sentándose en el suelo con ella en brazos, taponando su herida sin éxito. Glen y Carl los miraba, Carl con la cara bañada en lágrimas.

Rick por una vez, hazme caso- dijo ella riendose para luego toser sangre.

Carl y Glenn se acercaron a ella, sabiendo que era hora. Que Carol, la gran Carol Peletier, madre luchadora en todos los sentidos, los dejaba. Rick vió como Carol susurraba algo a Glenn quien se despedió de ella llorando y besando su mano.

Carl, ¿Sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi propio hijo verdad? No me arrepiento de morir por ti.. cuida de Judith ¿sí?- dijo Carol mientras Carl asintía llorando y diciendole cuanto la querían, que era como una madre para ellos..

Carl y Glenn se alejaron para ir a buscar al resto del grupo, y Rick quedó a solas con Carol. Siempre pensó que sería al revés, que ella estaría cogiendole en sus brazos y él moribudo.. nunca pensó que sería al revés.

Siempre supe que moriría por tus hijos.. eres muy desastre Grimes- le dijo ella sonriendole.

Ya, bueno, no todos somos tan perfectos como tú Carol- dijo él fingiendo estar enfadado, disfrutando de esas bromas, que sabrían que serían las últimas.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato y poco a poco, notaba como la respiración de ella se volvía más irregular.

Cuando llegué el momento... tienes que hacerlo tú.. si Daryl llega antes, no dejes que lo haga él- decía ella con mucho trabajo, Rick sabía que en poco tiempo empezaría a ahogarse en su propia sangre... no sería doloroso pero

cuando eso pasara,ella moriría.

Sí- dijo él, sin saber que más decirle.. ¿Cómo te despides de una persona que ha salvado tantas veces a tu hijo que ni en mil vidas podrías agradecerselo, como te despides de la mujer que se había convertido en una hermana?

Rick.. Tienes que decirle a Daryl.. que no vaya para atrás … y que siento no haber cumplido mi promesa...- decía ella mirandole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- y dile que nunca he amado tanto a nadie como a él...

Joder..Lo sabía.. ¿Por qué ahora joder? Ahora que estaban juntos, los separaban brutalmente. Sabía que Daryl nunca se recuperaría.

Te prometo que se lo diré Carol- dijo él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- aunque no sé si querrá escucharme...

Daryl.. te escuchará... Rick.. siempre.. lo ha.. hecho- dijo ella con trabajo para empezar a toser, Rick notaba como ella se iba poniendo más blanca y como su pulso se iba debilitando

Rick..- dijo ella tan bajo que no podía escucharle- ¿Sabes que te quiero muchísimo?- Rick ya no podía evitar llorar y la abrazó con mas fuerza oliendo su pelo- eres como mi hermano.. ojala viviera para ver a tu hija crecer... sois la familia que siempre quise... pero ya es hora de que.. me vuelva.. con mi sophia...

Te queremos Carol, te queremos tanto- dijo Rick llorando y besando su pelo- siento todo el daño que te hice y espero que sepas que te quiero como a una hermana, muchísimo...

Sé que .. algún día.. os volveré a ver... mientras esperaré.. con Sophia y Lorie...

Puedes irte Carol... puedes irte con tu Sophia..- dijo Rick y mirandola por última vez a esos ojos azules que tanto le habían ayudado, vió como ella daba su último suspiro, gimiendo el nombre de Daryl y sonriendo...

Rick la sostuvo durante al menos dos minutos, llorando encima de ella, meciendola como si fuera un bebé.. llorando porque nunca pudo devolverle a su hija perdida, porque le había fallado una y otra vez y porque iba a tener que vivir sin ella y no sabía si su familia se recuperaría de ello.

Se agachó a su lado y cerró sus ojos, y le clavó el cuchillo en la cabeza para que no se transformara.

Mirando por un momento el charco de sangre, se levantó con ella en sus brazos, cubierto por su sangre, dispuesto a llevar su cuerpo a su familia, a Daryl.

…...

Nada les preparó para ver a Daryl gritar como un animal cuando lo vió con Carol en sus brazos, cubierto de sangre. Vió como Daryl se abalanzaba contra él y la cogía en sus brazos, para luego caer al suelo, llorando y gritando.

NO, no no noooo- gemía Daryl llorando mientras la abrazaba-no por favor, Carol, vuelve a mi,.. no... me lo prometiste... me prometiste que no tendría quen vivir sin tí... te amo por favor..

Rick miró a su alrededor y los vió a todos paralizados ante las palabras y los gemidos de dolor de Daryl. Todos vieron como confesaba su amor públicamente y como gritaba una y otra vez: no me hagas esto, por favor.

Vió a Maggie abrazada a Glenn llorando y vió a los demás paralizados. Los que apenas lo conocían estaban en shock por ver al cazador gruñón llorando encima de Carol y suplicandole que volviera que no le dejara.

Hizo falta que abraham, Glenn y Aaron lo apartaran del lado de ella. Y Rick miró paralizado como Daryl se quedaba en el suelo llorando y tapandose la cara para luego empezar a golpear todo lo que pilló en su camino.

…...

Daryl quería morirse, desde el momento en el que vió a Carol en los brazos de Rick, muerta y cubierta en sangre, dejó de respirar. Notaba como si todo pasara fuera de su cuerpo. Cuando lloró encima de ella, lo único que pensaba es que ella abriría los ojos y le diría riendose: " Es broma Pookie". Pero no, ella no despertó.. ella seguía blanca y fría y cubierta de sangre en sus brazos.

Joder, joder, joder... no podía vivir sin ella... no hacía ni un mes que ella le había besado, tres semanas desde que habían hecho el amor por primera vez, y dos semanaas desde que él le confesara que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y que no podía vivir sin ella... y ella le prometió que nunca le haría vivir sin ella... Pero no eran buenos tiempos para promesas así.

Recordó la noche anterior a su muerte , deseando poder volver a ese momento.. deseando no haberse apartado de su lado... y así impedir su muerte..

( Flashback)

Él estaba dentro de ella, haciendole el amor con calma.. había días en los que lo unico que deseaba era estar dentro de ella, disfrutando de su calor, de su sonrisa.. Vió como ella le miraba con amor, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras gemía..

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan preciosa mujer?- le decía para luego embestirla con más fuerza?

Un rato después, cuando ya se habían calmado del extásis de haber hecho el amor.. se quedaron tumbados en la cama. Ella tumbada mirandole y él apoyado en un brazo mirandola. Ella se reía y él no sabía por qué. Pero hacía tiempo que no le preguntaba, porque sabía que había veces que ella se reía por que sí, y era algo que adoraba de ella.

Oh, venga, dime esta vez porque te ríes- le dijo él

Oh una señorita tiene sus secretos- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo

No parecías una señorita hace un rato gimiendo de esa manera- decía mientras se inclinaba hacia ella para atraparla entre sus brazos.

Te amo Daryl- le decía ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos

Y yo a ti, Carol. Te amo más de lo que nunca he amado a nadie...- dijo para

besarla y volver a hacerle el amor.

( Fin Flashback)

Daryl no podía creerselo, no podía creerse que solo 24 horas antes la tuviera viva en sus manos y ahora ella estuviera muerta. Notó como Rick se acercó a él y se sentaba a su lado.

Me parece absurdo decirte cuanto lo siento... pero lo siento. Siento tanto dolor por su perdida … que no sé ni quiero imaginarme como te sientes- dijo Rick

¿Lo sabes no?- dijo Daryl

Sí.. me lo imaginaba desde hacía días.. luego cuando ella me dijo sus últimas palabras lo supe.. Daryl ella me dijo que nunca ha amado a nadie tanto como a ti.. que sentía romper su promesa.. y que nos esperaría a todos... Daryl cuando soltó su ultimo suspiro, su última palabra fue tu nombre- le dijo Rick mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro.

Un mes... un maldito mes juntos.. en una puta nube.. solo un mes con ella joder.. - dijo Daryl levantandose para golpear la pared- joder! Ayer joder, ayer estaba con ella en la cama y de pronto hoy .. - se derrumbó al suelo

Rick lo miró y supo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para reconfortarle. Y supo que en el momento en que Carol soltó su último suspiro, perdieron a Daryl con ella.

…...

A los dos días de enterrarla, empezó a verla por todas partes. Sabía que la vería. Primero fue en la cocina, estaban todos sentados en la mesa y ella estaba detrás sonriendole. Al cuarto día, la vió por la ventana mirándole. Un día la siguió hasta el muro, al lugar donde se habían dado su primer beso. Estaba preciosa y por un momento juró que la podía tocar. Ella le sonrió y besando su frente se marchó.

Supo que eran alucinaciones, porque Rick las tuvo tras perder a Lorie. Y supo que no era ella, porque ella querría que él siguiera adelante.. no lo retendría.. pero él nunca podría seguir adelante sin Carol.

…...

Al mes, lo atraparon a él y cuando estaba tirado en el suelo, desangrandose y con Rick y Michonne a su lado, la vió de verdad. Era ella, con su ropa de lucha, con esa sonrisa tan enigmática. Ella estaba a su lado.

Cielo.. ya estás listo.. ven conmigo.. los has salvado..- decía ella

Y él sonriendo, decidió seguirla. Porque siempre fue ella. Siempre la seguiría.. hasta en la muerte.

…...

Rick y Michonne no podían creerselo. Carol estaba agachada al lado de Daryl susurrandole, sabían que era un fantasma, pero era tan real que quedaron paralizados.

Cuando vieron a Daryl sonreír y echar su último aliento, ella les miró y les sonrió y desapareció.

Rick y Michonne nunca dijeron a nadie lo que vieron, pero años después, cuando Judith casi moría por un terrible acciente y ella les dijo que había visto a su tía Carol. No les sorprendió. Sabían que ni en la muerte ella dejaría de salvarles.

Otras veces, ella estaba acompañada de Daryl.. curiosamente solo se dejaban ver delante de la familia de Rick o la de Glen... pero en el fondo cuidaban de todos.

Rick siempre le contaba historias a su hija de sus angeles de la guarda, de su tía Carol y su tío Daryl, historias del cazador y la guerrera, que ni las muerte pudo separarlos.


End file.
